The Sky
by KittyNyah
Summary: When the weather stirs, what will happen to the Sky? Tsuna confronts new challenges in love and its related matters during his second year in high school... Yaoi, amongst other warnings listed in story


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters portrayed within the story. Rather, Akira Amano was the brilliant creator of such a series. Credit goes entirely to that mastermind Hrm, since his/her gender is being debated, I wonder who the person is…

The Sky  
Written by Kit-N aka KittyNyah

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, let me just say that I found myself back into Fanfiction. Now, I have a few ideas up and here I return to writing some myself. I have not written any Fanfiction for a year or two, so, please pardon my lack of practice that may be demonstrated within this piece.

For this story, I wrote it to be somewhat of an AU (Alternate Universe). But, I tried to incorporate as much as I could from the original story as I could. Furthermore, I might have added some OOCness (out of character-ness) which is also unintended but could not be helped. I have decided to write this "innocent" version of my fiction… I also have it over in if others want to read the more detailed version. ;/

Oh and one more thing… I wrote this fic using the most typically used naming systems for each of the characters, if it's kind of annoying that I use a mix of first and last names and nicknames, I can fix that. Then, I also like to incorporate Japanese words… Like how Tsuna is referred to as Juudaime as in the "Tenth" and how boxed lunch is bentou. Just let me know via review if you want some translations/changes, and I'll see what I can do. ;/

Pairing? Let's just say… Tsuna makes a good uke, in my opinion. Guess from the titles of the chapters. ;/

_**Rating: Mature Audiences only/Restricted from the beginning to the end**_

**Warning!!!** Some spoilers scattered throughout the next few chapters and even in the summary… **READ NO MORE **if you don't want to be spoiled. Current with the Varia Arc from the manga/anime. Hrm, then the typical warnings include: yaoi –mostly implied/a few graphics, implied N/C –non-consensual (aka rape), profanity, and gore.  
For the first chapter, there's some UST (unresolved sexual tension) too…  
_**If you're afraid of them, don't read.**_

* * *

**Summary of my story: **Rather than the manga version ending for the Varia arc, Xanxus fares fairly well and retreats…The surviving Varia crew disappears for a while. Even so, the Vongola family remains together, including Mukuro, who actually ends up being rather clingy to Tsuna (I found this characteristic interesting from some doujinshi ;/ ). By the way, for this story, Mukuro re-obtains his body that he used during his fight against Tsuna but maintains some of Chrome's personality. Dino stays with helping out the family. Then, Lambo somehow gets a transformation of his 15year old body somewhat after the fight with Varia and remains that way and begins to age about the same with Tsuna and his friends. The present time jumps forward to the second year of High school for Tsuna in the Namimori neighborhood. The following chapters will reflect my idea of Tsuna's high school life as he learns about love…

And now on to the real stuff...

* * *

_Chapter One: Darkness  
_  
Walking underneath the cherry blossoms was not typically so pleasurable to Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss of the Vongola family. It was certainly a very happy surprise. Along his walk to school, Tsuna had not yet encountered any of his friends. Rather than finding it bizarre, however, he enjoyed the solitude. Everyone was always in his face ever since the Varia fight.

Ah, what a great tranquility, Tsuna thought to himself. But, he spoke too soon. Running footsteps could be heard in two directions. Surely enough, his friends had found him.

"Juudaime!" yelled a familiar voice from his right.

"Yo Tsuna!" sounded another known voice to Tsuna's left.

"Morning, Gokudera-kun. Morning Yamamoto," he responded to his best and most reliable comrades as they finally caught up to Tsuna's location.

"You're unusually early, today," Yamamoto commented while swinging his arm around Tsuna's neck playfully.

Immediately irked by such a friendly gesture made to his boss, Gokudera began to pull out his explosives. Tsuna noticed that and waved him to stop. That was an order that could not be ignored as the rightful right-hand man of the Vongola boss, Gokudera acknowledged to himself, while still fuming at Yamamoto's actions. He decided to strut along with his friends and listen to Tsuna's explanation.

Really, it was not that much earlier than normal because he had taken a detour. "I know it is different for me, I was just unable to sleep too well this morning," Tsuna said. "Woke up from a nightmare, I think. I don't really remember anything that happened, though."

"Juudaime! Are you all right?!?!" Gokudera asked, very worried as always.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay," Tsuna responded with a sweat-drop. "Felt rather ominous, though."

"Well, if anything weird or bad happens, be sure to let us know," Yamamoto said, giving off his brave smile. "We're here for you."

With that, the school bell sounded off.

"Ah! We're late already!?" Tsuna exclaimed. The three friends rushed to homeroom as fast as they could.

-

The lunch bell sounded off after morning classes ended. Tsuna simultaneously yawned and stretched out before digging for his bentou.

"Juudaime, I have to run to see a teacher real quick," Gokudera explained in front of Tsuna. "See you on the roof, soon!" Soon after, he rushed off.

"Shall we go first, then, Tsuna?" Yamamoto invited.

"Sure," Tsuna responded. From almost a second after just standing up from his desk, Tsuna was off the ground.

"TSU-NABOSS!" said the boy who embraced him.

"Hey!" Tsuna said with a slight irritation. "Put me down, Mukuro!"

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed. "Popular as always, eh, Tsuna?"

Tsuna had a sweat-drop moment thinking that this was not exactly the sort of popularity that he wanted. Right after conceiving that brief thought, Tsuna's feet touched the ground.

"Boss Let me join you for lunch!" Mukuro said with a bright smile on his face. "Kufufu!"

"All right…" Tsuna said, beginning to move out of the classroom with a very clingy Mukuro at his side. Upon exiting the door the classroom, another familiar person had sprinted and turned right in front of Tsuna.

"Oi! Tsuna!" he yelled. "Want to take a few extreme dashes around the school during this lunch break with me?"

"Erm…I think I'll pass today, Sasagawa-onii-san," Tsuna replied.

"All right, dude! It's cool, to the extreme!" Sasagawa commented. "See ya later!!!" And off he went to continue sprinting.

"Still really extreme as always," Yamamoto piped in while laughing.

Tsuna sighed again at Yamamoto's silly take at everything.

"Tsuna-boss, let's go," whined loudly Mukuro, still holding onto Tsuna.

"Okay-"

"What is the meaning of all this ruckus?" questioned a familiar authoritative figure. "Do you want me to bite you to death to make sure you're not making such a fuss, Sawada-kun?"

"Hii!" Tsuna sounded, still rather frightened by the terror that Hibari always aroused. "Hibari-senpai, we did not mean to make too much noise. I'm very sorry for worrying you."

"As if I were worried," Hibari snorted while putting away his steel tonfas. "Just make sure to not make such a fuss any more, Sawada-kun." With a final squinting glare at Tsuna, he turned around and strutted away.

"How frightening," Mukuro sounded. "But yeah, let's go!" With that, Mukuro dragged Tsuna by the arm all the way to the roof while Yamamoto trailed close behind them.

-

"Mmm… No more…"

Upon hearing such words, Gokudera almost broke open the door to the roof. He was just walking up there normally, but after hearing such words from _his_ Juudaime… He had to make sure nothing unusual was going on.

"Hi Gokudera!"

"Yo."

Relief overwhelmed him as he noticed nothing weird was happening. Gokudera immediately brought up his cheery attitude. "Hello, Juudaime!" He then joined the crowd in the bentou fest that Mukuro had prepared.

Eventually, Hibari and Ryohei ended up showing up, too. The family had become very connected, after all. Also, Mukuro's cooking was highly appreciated by all.

Everyone was all about ready to go, when Tsuna had a brief flashback of his dream last night.

"You will pay…" sounded an all too familiar voice.

In an "out-of-it" state, Tsuna gasped and sweated with fright from those creepy words.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, noticing Tsuna was not moving. "Are you okay?"

"Eh?" Tsuna responded, barely getting out of that phase. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just got thinking about something."

"Are you really okay, Juudaime?" Gokudera also inquired because he noticed that Tsuna turned rather pale.

"Ah, mou!" Tsuna said, exasperated. "I'm fine, you two! Let's get along to class!"

Right then, fortunately for Tsuna, he was saved by the bell. Everyone bid Tsuna farewell and rushed off to class.

-

Luckily for Tsuna, all his Vongola Family comrades had either after school activities or early dismissals. So, he packed his bag and walked out of school all alone. Tsuna could not help but find that the solitude felt both relieving and eerie, though.

Reminiscing about when he first met Reborn, Tsuna ran into someone.

"Ah, sorry about that…"

"Oh, hey Vongola Juudaime."

"Hi, Lambo," Tsuna said. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," he responded. "Where is everyone else?"

"Dealing with their own respective businesses for a change."

"Ah," Lambo uttered. "Well, I'm off to my wandering and investigating for some stuff. I'll catch you later."

"See ya," Tsuna said while waving. He then continued on his road home. Fortunately, Lambo had turned into a normal teenager. Tsuna no longer had to worry about him: it was truly a relief.

Soon, Tsuna had returned home. He called out, "Tadaima!" But then, he realized that his mom had gone on a vacation with his old man starting that day. He was all alone in his house.

Feeling rather hungry, he checked the refrigerator for some leftovers or snacks. Nothing particularly interested him. So, he decided that he would run to the convenience store to buy some food. Yet, he felt rather lazy so, he decided to watch a bit TV first.

-

After about two hours later, he was already dozing off to the fourth episode of a drama the TV channel had been broadcasting. The relatively new grandfather clock the Sawada family owned struck and signaled off the turn of the hour to eight o'clock.

Mentally surprised at the hour of which it already was, Tsuna also had a reaction in stomach. He certainly was very hungry by now. After turning off the TV, he walked to the entrance way of his house to put on his sneakers.

Stepping outside, Tsuna was greeted with a rather chilling breeze. Though, he ignored the coldness since he was starving. Consequently, he dashed off towards his neighborhood convenience store.

With the convenience store in sight, Tsuna continued to jog towards it. However, he saw darkness after he felt someone strike the back of his neck.

-

"Argh…" Tsuna sounded as he stirred awake. He felt rather sore from where he was struck. Suddenly, though, he realized his situation and surroundings. Tsuna was no longer in a familiar house. On top of that, he was lying down in an unfamiliar bed. Where was he, anyways, Tsuna thought.

Trying to see more of what was with this setting, Tsuna realized that his arms were bound behind him and his feet were tied to the bedposts. Then before he could figure what really was going on, he felt an all too familiar, unwelcoming presence.

"You're awake, now, eh?" voiced a startlingly familiar voice behind the veil of the bed's overhanging.

Tsuna gulped because he certainly knew who the person was by this point. His conjecture was proven once the open veil revealed the owner of the voice.

"It's been a while, now, huh, Vongola?"

"Xanxus! What are you doing here?"

"Hmph. I don't need to answer your questions," Xanxus said while striking Tsuna in the face.

His cheek throbbed, but Tsuna could not do anything. Tsuna then decided to keep silent from that point on.

"Damn," Xanxus barely uttered as he was staring down on Tsuna. He noticed the little rascal had matured, physically. Rather than looking too muscular though, the boy seemed almost girly. It was rather provocative. At that point, Xanxus could barely hold his innate reactions.

Tsuna looked curiously upwards to what Xanxus was doing. He had gone silent for over a minute by now… What ever could be going through that man's mind, anyway? More importantly, though, why was he even here?

It had been all too long since he had last fucked anyone… Xanxus really was getting rather aroused, too. Maybe breaking him would render him useless and unable to resume his duties as the Juudaime. After all, if he, himself, could not be the leader, why should anyone else have the right to be the Juudaime?

Xanxus caught the stare of Tsuna. By reflex, Tsuna immediately looked away. But before long, he noticed that Xanxus had jumped right on top of him which forced him to look at Xanxus with a bewildered look.

Xanxus then proceeded to strip the boy.

Now, Tsuna was worried. What the fuck was going on? Yet, he knew better than to say anything since he would just be slapped in the face again.

Finding the buttons frustrating, though, Xanxus simply ripped off Tsuna's school shirt.

Tsuna gasped to the sudden coldness that his open chest felt. To his own surprise, he felt his cheeks flushing because he felt so revealed and actually, embarrassed.

"Haha, what's with your reaction?" Xanxus snorted. "You're really one strange sort of virgin."

Eh? What the hell was with that comment? Tsuna already knew that he was a virgin, but how did Xanxus know? And for what reason… Then, it suddenly registered in his brain. Xanxus was going to fuck him… But wait, how? Two guys can't…

Before Tsuna could think anymore, Xanxus decided to tease Tsuna's left nipple by pinching it. At first it hurt, but Tsuna could also find it rather sensational… He uttered a slight groan.

Xanxus laughed. "Wow, you're really sensitive." He then stopped his administration and soon began to work off Tsuna's pants.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tsuna said now unrestrained and really scared.

The older man merely laughed. And soon after, was able to remove the remaining clothing and underwear which Tsuna had been wearing.

Tsuna, now entirely naked, was frightened as hell. Was Xanxus really going to fuck him?

"Gah," Xanxus sighed. "I don't really want to hear you whining, actually." With that being said, he stuffed some cloth in Tsuna mouth.

Tsuna frantically tried to cry out for Xanxus to stop, but his voice was muffled with the cloth in his mouth. While Xanxus was continuing to pound into him, Tsuna felt so pained that tears were overflowing down his face.

-

Almost reaching his climax as well, Tsuna first felt that Xanxus was quicker. All the pleasure he felt was beginning to dwindle down since the older man simply removed himself from Tsuna. Still having yet to feel completed, Tsuna felt pained.

Feeling quite pleased, Xanxus proceeded to wear his pants again. "I'm off, for now," he said. "Belphegor will set you up to leave."

Reaching the doorway to the bedroom, Xanxus then said, "You weren't bad for a virgin, kid." With one of his cackles beginning, he left the room.

Tsuna felt so terrible. It was pathetic enough that he actually had one release. But, to still have an erection that would not go away was just awfully painful and well, embarrassing. It was too much to handle. Tears began to brim.

Following a few minutes of mental and psychological recollection, registration, and realization of what happened, Tsuna heard the door. Belphegor had come with some ragged clothes.

"Kehehe," he laughed. "Looking pretty shabby, there, Vongola." He then proceeded to undo the bounds that Tsuna had because Belphegor knew that Tsuna was already too weak to fight him. Afterwards, he mentioned that the Varia would not be seeing him until later. Straight after saying those words, Belphegor left without a trace.

Now alone, Tsuna simply let tears pour out. Why did this have to happen to him?

After rather messily putting on the given rags, Tsuna stepped outside the building. He recognized that he was still in the Namimori neighborhood. Beginning to walk, he started to feel really pained again due to the aftermath of having sex and his still current erection.

A car then zoomed in towards him. Feeling rather worried as to who it could possibly be, Tsuna tried to run. Instead, he tripped and fell down.

Hearing the car door open, to Tsuna's greatest surprise, he heard a familiar voice.

"Tsuna!" the voice called out. "I'm sincerely sorry that I arrived too late!"

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Haha… I read this chapter over and over, and I must admit, I found sections rather corny… Maybe later, I'll edit the chapter if you folks review me to. ;/

And yes, look forward to the next chapter named: Brother.  
Should have it released in like a week or so… I'm rather slow at releasing stuff. Excuse me on that fact.

Thanks for reading


End file.
